One Week
by BriKyo
Summary: President Shinra found out what his son is doing with that redheaded Turk. Rufus has been ignoring Reno. Based off the song One Week by Barenaked Ladies. RufusxReno. T for implied yaoi.
1. I'm Angry

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or One Week (the song that this was based off of. You'll see.).

* * *

Rufus hadn't talked to Reno for a week. And anytime they were in the same room, he wouldn't look at Reno. It was starting to bug the Turk.

Okay, so the President _might_ have seen them coming out of a supply closet. He _might_ have even heard what they were doing. And he _might _have gotten pissed. But were those good reasons to ignore Reno? No. If anything they should be talking about it. After, Reno was a good listener… sometimes… Maybe not, but they should still talk.

Reno got the bright idea to go to Rufus' office and confront him. Why hadn't he thought of the ingenious plan before?

Reno ran to the elevator.

"… That'll take too long." Instead he ran back to the stairs. 47 flights. That wasn't too bad. Anything to make sure everything was okay with his lover… or whatever Rufus had considered them. Reno was still unsure how his boss felt.

Reno reached the office. Without knocking, he opened the door and darted in. This was always a mistake. No matter who you were, you _always_ knocked on Rufus' door. Tseng made that mistake once. Just once.

"Sir," Reno panted.

"Reno," Rufus said dryly not looking at him.

"I gotta know, yo," Reno said catching his breath. "Why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Get out." Rufus gave him The Glare. The one the he used when he wanted to say, 'Leave me the fuck alone.'

"No. I wanna know. You've been ignoring me for like… a week." Reno closed the door. There was no way he was leaving until he got his answer.

"I have my reasons. Now get out." Rufus opened the door again.

"No. Tell me." He took Rufus' hand off the door and slammed it. That would make his point. "Is it something I said? Or something I did?"

"For the last time, Reno, get out of my office!" the Vice President yelled to the Turk.

"I don't get it! What the hell's your problem, yo?"

"My problem? How about how the old man found us?" Now he was really losing his temper. It was a side of Rufus Reno had never seen. The guy never showed any emotion. Rufus still wasn't looking at Reno.

"You don't even like him! Who cares what he thinks?"

"That's not the point."

"What's wrong with you?"

Rufus had to think about this. It wasn't really that he cared what his father thought of him. Actually, to be honest, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. It wasn't even the fact that he might not become the next President of the Shinra Company. Or that he could possibly lose his current position as the Vice President. So what was it?

He cocked his head and said, "I'm angry." That was really all it came down to.

"I got that much."

"Reno. Out." He started sounding tired rather than annoyed.

"I said I was sorry for letting him catch us!"

"Get back together, come back and see me." With that the door was open once more and the Turk was pushed back out to the hall. As Reno turned to protest Rufus shut the door in his face. The click told Reno that he was locked out.

Reno turned around and hit the back of his head on the door. He slid to the floor and sat for a few minute before leaving.

'_It's my fault.'_

At the same time Rufus sat at his desk. He dropped his head into his hands and sat there for hours.

'_It's my fault.'_

_--_

**A.N.** Okay... I was listening to One Week by Barenaked Ladies and I thought "Wow. This is Rufus and Reno!" I started playing around with the idea of a fanfiction and this was born. If you don't know the song (it makes me sad when people don't) that's okay. Look it up please. It's funny and random (more random than this!).

Also, sorry its sooo short. That's just the way it went. The next chapter is a bit longer (but not by much). The way I see it, its short, sweet and to the point (like me!).

More to come soon. I'm graduating and have more time to write/post. Tell me what you think! XD

* * *


	2. You're Crazy

Once again I don't own Final Fantasy VII or One Week. :)

* * *

Everyone in Shinra Company wore black. The President had died. The funeral was very long. But the food was good. Or at least the now drunk Reno thought so.

Actually, there was one person who did not attend the funeral. Rufus had refused to go. He also refused to wear anything but his white suit. For these two reasons, many didn't like their new president. Some even thought Rufus was part of the President's death. Not many of the employees had much respect for him. But he didn't care. It was his company now. That meant his way or the highway.

Reno, still drunk, thought he would go see Rufus and cheer him up. After all, his father just died. The poor thing was probably minutes from slashing his wrists. Or so he thought.

"Rufus! Ruffie, Ruffie, Rufus!" Reno stumbled into the office.

"Reno…" He _hated_ being called "Ruffie."

"Why weren't you at yer daddy's funeral thingy?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"No. _You're_ drunk! And sexy…" When Rufus ignored him he said, "God it's hot in here," and took his jacket and shirt off.

"Reno, at least put your shirt back on."

"I dun wanna."

Rufus continued ignoring him and unpacking his things. He had just moved to President's office on the top floor.

"Yaknow… yer funny when yer mad…" Rufus glared at him. He didn't understand Reno sometimes. "Really, ya are. But I wouldn't laugh at my widdle Ruffie. Did ja know I was laughin at yer dad's funeral? They kept sayin a buncha funny shit."

"Why would you do that?"

"Dunno…" Reno shrugged. "But it was funny shit, man."

"Reno, you're the only person I know who could laugh at a funeral, drunk or not, and get away with it."

"Aren't I?" Rufus unpacked a few more boxes. Reno watched him. "I like Sailor Moon."

"That's nice."

"I mean those girls are like, hawt, yo."

"Could you do me a favor for once and not speak the first thing that comes to mind?"

Rufus unpacked more boxes. He had no time for any stupid anime Reno watched. There had been many times that Reno tried to make him watch some. In his mind they were pointless and wasted time.

"Hey boss…"

"For the love of- What do you want?"

Reno smirked. "I brought some shrimp up." He took out four shrimp wrapped in a napkin.

"Where did you get that?"

"They gave us food after the funeral."

"I don't want any. Its probably cold now anyways."

"I can warm it up."

"I don't have a microwave in here."

"Don't need one." Reno took out a lighter. He clicked it and held a shrimp over it. It caught on fire.

Rufus threw his arms in the air. "You're crazy!"

Reno stared at the flaming shrimp. "Cool… I wonder…" Reno grinned and walked to a window.

"Put it out, Reno." The man never had good ideas.

Reno opened the window. "This is gonna be fun." He dropped it. Something so simple could entertain the Turk. So he lit another one and dropped it.

"Reno, stop. That's an order." He had dropped the third.

"Nah uh. Its too fun." He dropped the last one. "Oh shit. I think that one hit Hojo."

"Like you can see."

"I can't. But I can hear him yellin."

In less than ten seconds Rufus' cell was ring. Hojo said flaming food was falling, shrimp just hit him, and he better get that damn redheaded Turk under control. Every time something stupid happened, everyone assumed it was Reno.

"You are the biggest idiot in all of Gaia."

Rufus turn away form Reno. That was a mistake on his part. Reno tackled him to the floor.

"Reno!"

"Yea, Ruffie?"

"Get off." He pushed Reno off and got in his chair. Rufus could feel the rug burns on his knees already.

Reno sat on his floor like a dog that knew it did something wrong but it wasn't sure what exactly it did. It was really a sad sight.

"Reno…" Rufus didn't know how to say it. It was really a simple thing. The only problem was that he had never done it before. ""Look… I realize it's not your fault the old man caught us."

"I'm sorry I frewed the shrimp out the window, boss. Guess I'll go take care of that."

Reno left Rufus in his office alone. The door closed and he threw his jacket on, without his shirt, and walked down the crowded hallway. When he was in the elevator by himself he said out loud, not drunk at all, "Gotcha, boss." Now all he had to do was wait for Rufus to say sorry.

* * *

**A.N.** Reno's fun to write when he's drunk... Pretending to be drunk. And we all know that if something stupid happens in the Shinra building, the first person to be blamed is poor widdle Reno. Oh and the Ruffie thing... Yeah, Megan and I were talking about him one day and I called him "Ruffie." So now his name is Ruffie Shiney... X) Random equals win.


	3. I'm Sorry

Last time, I do not own Final Fantasy VII or One Week.

* * *

Reno had been waiting in the break room. Days had gone by since he went into Rufus' office with the shrimp. Boredom had hit him. He fought it with a small trashcan and crumpled up pieces of paper.

Rude walked in. "Rufus wants you in his office." Reno jumped up. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothin. But I, uh, better get goin. You know he doesn't like waiting." With that Reno walked out the door. He calmly walked to the elevator and pushed the "70" button. When the doors didn't closed he slammed on the button a few times.

It felt like a week went by. He was only on the 36th floor. He looked at his wrist for the watch that Rude bought him. Of course, it wasn't there. He never wore it.

Floor 49. This had to be the slowest elevator he had ever been in. Reno tapped his foot.

The 57th floor. He looked down at his shoes. No mud. His shirt was not tucked in and he wasn't planning on doing so. He played around with his jacket and made sure his hair wasn't falling out of his ponytail.

Finally, the 70th floor. Reno was out before the door could open all the way. He ran to Rufus' office and gave himself one more look in the window. He looked as good as he was willing to put the effort in to. Reno knocked on the door.

"Come in." Reno opened the door. Rufus was facing away from him with his arms crossed looking out his huge widows to Midgar. "I'm surprised. That's the first time you ever knocked on my door."

"Well you… I…" Reno trailed off.

Rufus turned and looked at Reno. He dropped his arms to his side. "I'm sorry."

There was a long silence. Reno started laughing.

"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do."

"What?" Rufus really didn't understand this man at all.

"Don't you get it?" Reno smirked. He looked so evil and sexy at the same time. "I knew you would apologize, yo. It took you longer than I thought."

"Did you plan this?"

"Nope."

"Were you even drunk last week?"

"Nope." Reno looked way too happy.

"Alright. I realize it's not entirely your fault the old man found us. I guess I'm to blame as well… What are we going to do?"

"It will still be two day till we say we're sorry."

"… Reno I just apologized." The Turk said the most random things sometimes.

Reno shrugged.

"Anyways, the old man's gone now. There's no one to get in way."

"Are you sayin you wanna-?"

"Right here." Rufus had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Here?" Reno gave a nervous laugh.

Rufus nodded. "Right now." He smirked.

"Now?" Reno smirked back at him.

* * *

Later that night Reno was franticly searching for his shirt.

"Why do you always lose your shirt?"

"I dunno. It just happens."

"Just put your jacket on and zip it up. No one will notice."

"No way."

"Here it is. Now put it on and let's go."

Reno put his shirt up leaving the top three buttons undone.

"I love you, Reno," Rufus said quite bluntly.

Reno looked a little shocked. It was the first time he had herd Rufus say that. "Uhh… I love you, too." They left the Shinra building and, for the first time, went Rufus' house for the night.

* * *

**A.N.** So. This is the last chapter. What did you think? Now. Close your eyes and picture Rufus saying, "I love you." I bet your brain broke. Mine did. :D


End file.
